


You have it Maid

by Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Maid Lapis Lazuli, Merry Christmas here's your sin, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering, pillow princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse/pseuds/Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse
Summary: A little visit to Rose Quartz, and an idea in their heads, Lapis and Peridot try something new.





	You have it Maid

“Stupid dress.” Lapis muttered. “Why did I have to pick this one? God it squeezes…” She hissed before breathing a massive sigh of relief once her breasts settled where they were supposed to. The blue haired woman prided herself on her chest size, as she knew it drove her pretty little girlfriend wild to see and touch the tanned girl's soft breasts.

"Lapis..." A pitiful sounding little whine came from their bedroom. "Are you almost done? I really want to see you, I bet you look so pretty." Peridot was talking to her, sounding wistful, and Lapis knew that this was the right choice to pick from that list.

Oh it had been quite the afternoon, finding this little shop in town with a odd woman who claimed to be able to see into people's must powerful lustful desires. And this woman, Rose Quartz, was either psychic, a Sherlock style sociopath with a specialty for figuring out your kinks, or the next coming of some sex-jesus.

She had determined that Lapis wanted to give, to care for someone, and that Peridot wanted to be pampered yet a bit controlled.

And no matter how much the dress squeezed her chest, the headband looked adorable on her. The tan woman adjusted it, slipped on her high heels and walked into her bedroom, where her sweet Peridot was waiting.

Peridot was quite the sight! Laying around lazily in her 'nest' of soft, fluffy pillows, all stretched out, completely relaxed with her legs spread wide for the maid to see. 

Oh, right, probably should have told you, Peridot had a maid kink. Lapis wanted to wear the outfit desperately, she thought it was adorable and beautiful at the same time. Speaking of that, her little girlfriend had graced her with the sight of seeing the blonde wearing a blue choker (the same color as Lapis' hair) and vibrant green thigh highs, not to mention that lacy black bra that Lapis had bought for her.

The blonde girl's face had flushed red when she looked up and saw Lapis. Maid outfit on, bedroom eyes staring her down, a smirk that told Peridot everything and nothing all at once, and high heels to complete the look. The pale girl had to wipe her mouth, she was shy and flustered, which was a nice surprise.

"What's the matter Princess?" Lapis asked, putting on her best servant tone. "Do you need something from me? I'd be more than happy to serve you..." She let her voice trail off, brushing her dark blue fingernails over Peridot's reddened cheeks. 

"I, I-I..." Peridot couldn't seem to form words, Lapis giggled softly and kissed the blonde on the lips. "I want you..." The tiny woman whispered, her voice clouded with lust.

"Good." Lapis nodded. "Because I think I know exactly what you need, you naughty girl." She whispered into the blonde's ear. Peridot shivered, moreso feeling the taller woman's skilled fingers tease her entrance. "You're so pretty, it's been such a pleasure serving you, allow me to pay you back, for all you do for me."

"I... D-do for you?" Peridot stuttered, bringing a sly grin to Lapis' face. "What, ah, what do I do?"

"Well..." Lapis cupped her cheek with her free hand, a finger brushing the blonde's clit making her squeal. "You greet me every morning with that beautiful face, and always make me smile. You're kind, and funny... I love you." 

If Peridot had a response, it died on her lips as she let out a moan, her hips bucking up. Why? Because a certain tanned woman had dipped a finger deep inside her. "Lap-OH!" She shrieked and and moaned as the blue haired woman inserted another finger, pumping them inside the blonde at a steady rhythm.

She watched as Peridot squirmed. "M-more!" She groaned.

The blonde hissed like a angry cat when Lapis took her fingers out. "More what?" The blue haired girl asked. "What do you need more of Peri?"

"Lapis... Please touch me, please!" Peridot whined. The blue haired girl gently took off the bra the blonde was wearing to expose her soft pale breasts. The taller of the two laid a gentle kiss over one, her palm massaging the other, rubbing her thumb over the younger woman's nipple. Peridot whimpered, spreading her legs wider.

"Lazuli it aches! Please, I... I want you inside me!" Peridot cried out as Lapis sat between her legs, bending over to put her mouth on her girlfriend's tits. Giving a few licks before a hard suck, Lapis revelled in the moans and squeaks her precious girlfriend made. Swirling the blonde's nipple with her tongue, she gently kneaded her other breast, her free hand travelling down to squeeze one of Peridot's best "assets", her thick hips.

Peridot was an absolute mess. She grabbed Lapis by her hair, and pushed her down a bit, or at least tried to. "Please! Lapis! C-c'mon, I need more!" She begged, the blue haired woman releasing her breast with a giggle."Stop laughing and FUCK ME!" 

Now the blue haired girl's expression changed. Once humorous, she gave the blonde a stern look. "Now Peri, I don't think it's very fair that you have all the fun. I think I deserve a thank you for all of this... So pleasure me, and I'll pay you back. Is that alright, my pillow Princess?" 

The tiny girl shut her mouth, and nodded. That nickname always got her, because it was true. Peridot could be a real brat sometimes, a needy pillow Princess who only wanted to be spoiled rotten as much as possible. "Yes Lapis, let..." She stopped when her voice cracked a little, her cheeks dark red. "Let me take care of you. Sit on my face."

Lapis had fought hard not to snort when her 23 year old girlfriend's voice had cracked like a teenage boy seeing boobs for the first time, and oh was it WORTH IT. She quickly scrambled up to the blonde's head and lowered herself, admittedly already feeling a bit greedy, and definitely wet from hearing Peridot make those noises. 

She adjusted herself, making sure the blonde could breathe (oh god Lapis could feel her warm breath on her cunt) before feeling that skilled little pink tongue leave sweet soft kitten licks on her inner thighs.

Lapis had to admit, her biggest weakness was this woman's mouth. Kisses, sweet words, and this. It all made her cheeks flare scarlet and her heart pound. "Mm, Peri..." She murmured, a soft squeal when the tiny woman left a kiss on her clit, followed by nibbling on her. Lapis moaned loudly, not expecting the sudden stimulation. "Peridot!"

At that, the tongue surged through her walls, lapping up her wetness and making heat flare through the blue haired woman's body. She had tried not to buck her hips or grind them, but she couldn't help doing it at least a little. Peridot had her clit now in her mouth, gently sucking. Lapis wheezed and panted, gripping the short girl's soft golden locks and pulling a bit.

At least, she had for a second before a hand came down to slap the blue haired girl on the ass, Lapis moaned again. "O-OH! Peri, Peridot, fuck, I... I love you so-ah! So much!" She gasped as Peridot nibbled on her clit before that wonderful tongue slipped through, almost as if to clean her. She could feel Peridot's little nose as the blonde went as deep as she could, her tongue exploring and driving Lapis over the edge.

The taller woman didn't even get the chance to warn her girlfriend before she came with a sharp scream, her back arching. With quivering thighs she lifted off of the blonde's face and laid beside. "Thank you Princess." She murmured in her sweet afterglow, softly licking the blonde's face, tasting her own juices as Peridot panted and pointed down to her (probably soaked) cunt.

Yep. Lapis was right. "Mmm, my Princess is dripping wet..." She whispered with a giggly smile after brushing her index finger over the blonde's soaked entrance. Peridot flushed red and nodded. "Since you're so good to me, how about... 2?" 

Peridot's bright eyes went wide and she grinned. "Yes!" She nearly screamed. "Oh yes please!"

"Well... I'd be happy to spoil you!" Lapis chirped, "In fact, I think you really deserve a treat." She undid the front of her top and pulled it down, her tits on full display for her precious bundle of happiness known as her girlfriend to see. Peridot immediately lunged forward and caressed them, nuzzling her cheeks against the soft mounds before delivering a sharp little bite.

The blonde started to suck on one of them, her arms looped around Lapis' waist to hold herself up. The blue haired girl smiled, and pet her girlfriend's hair. "Good girl, I love you so much Peri, you're so beautiful and smart, I'm so lucky to be yours. Everything you do makes my whole world brighten, you're my star." She praised the younger woman, who moaned softly. Peridot loved it when Lapis complimented her, lavishing her with love and attention.

Slowly, carefully, Lapis worked three of her fingers into Peridot, not hard since the blonde's thick hips had bucked and she had coated them in arousal by accident. Peridot choked out a loud moan, a sob of pleasure as Lapis pumped her fingers in and out in a quick yet powerful rhythm. "Oh! L-LAPIS! Harder, faster, please!"

Lapis did so, kissing Peridot roughly, slipping her tongue into the short girl's mouth to taste herself. She rapidly pumped her fingers before Peridot gave a muffled moaning scream into her mouth and came, the blue haired woman keeping up her old rhythm to milk it to its fullest. "Shh, it's okay, I've got you, you're doing so well, I'm so proud of you baby. I love you."

"Love you too..." Peridot murmured as she came down from her high. "But... R-round 2. Please? You said we could, I want it bad..."

After a soft kiss on Peridot's slightly damp hair, follows by another on her cheek, Lapis nodded. "I said it before we did this, when I made you your favorite dinner. You, lovebug, can have whatever you want." She whispered, and gently pressed kisses to Peridot's forehead, her nose, lips, neck (over her choker too), collarbone, between her breasts, her stomach, then finally, just below her navel.

Peridot whimpered. "Please don't tease." She begged, and Lapis shook her head.

"I won't, I take good care of my Princess." She told her, before licking a long stripe around the blonde's right thigh. She ran her fingernails over her girlfriend's calves, watching as Peridot squirmed. Lapis could feel the heat from the tiny woman's body, she was going to cum again quickly this time, and the Maid knew exactly what to do.

"I'll pleasure you, Princess, don't worry, just relax and let me do the work." Lapis said happily, bending over to let her cheeks nuzzle Peridot's thighs. "Am I a good girl? Can I have my reward? Please Peri, you taste so good, and I want to clean you up." She begged, making sure to ever so slightly look up with puppy dog eyes. She lifted her skirt, letting it fall forward up her waist in her bent over position, giving Peridot a nice view of her ass.

"Y-yes, you're such a good girl Lapis, I-I love you, you're so beautiful, a-and- AH!" Peridot moaned loudly, almost a yelp when Lapis licked her entrance, her body jerking and shuddering as Lapis' tongue played inside of her, licking up all the arousal and eating her out as if she'd been starving and Peridot was a decadent dessert to be devoured.

Lapis' lips found their way to Peridot's clit, wrapping around it and sucking roughly as two of her fingers once again entered the blonde. She crooked them to brush the little rough patch inside, making sure to moan so Peridot could feel the vibrations around her clit as Lapis swirled her tongue around it.

Peridot came with a sob of pleasure, not even able to give Lapis a warning before liquid squirted onto the blue haired girl's face and hand. Lapis didn't mind though, swiping her tongue around her lips like a cat and sucking her fingers. Releasing them with a pop and wiggling them. "Yummy."

Peridot weakly reached out to her. "Lapis... I'm... I'm tired, wanna cuddle with you..." She whined.

"You don't even need to ask sweetie. Come on, I'll hold you. You did so good Peri." She whispered sweet nothings into the pale woman's ear, rubbing her back and kissing her hairline as she held Peridot close. "I love you."

"Love you moooore." Peridot said, giggling softly and holding onto Lapis' shoulders. "You're... You're my pretty girlfriend, and I love you, and you make me happy." She babbled, she did that when she was tired.

Lapis managed to pull the wet blanket off the bed with Peridot in her arms, it was too hot for it anyway. She snuggled with Peridot, holding her tightly and continuing those sweet kisses peppered all over the blonde's face. She was so happy they had done this, it felt exhilarating, finding out what they loved.

Well, they already knew one thing.

They loved each other, no matter what.


End file.
